Devica Starr, daughter of Apollo
by norsegodchick13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth aren't in this one a lot, but it's still at camp half blood and stuff. Strong language, so T. Romance is later in story...
1. Chapter 1

Devica Starr looked at her surroundings. It was quiet. She wanted to run. Hide. The three rich 13-year olds were chasing after her.

"Give it back!"

One of them called. Devi ducked under a rock. The wallet was in her pocket, but she had screwed up, and gotten caught. They were searching the woods for her.

"Do you think she's, ya know, one of us?" The tall blonde one with perfect features asked. _One of us?_ Devi thought. Of course she wasn't rich!

"If she is, she's definitely Hermes. A thief if I ever saw one." The one who she had stolen the wallet from, a strong looking guy with huge muscles and thick brown hair said.

"A shitty thief. She's definitely not Hermes." The goth girl shrugged.

"Shut up, Lisbet. While you're at it, stop complaining about the stores here. We know they're not like Germany." The blonde girl snapped.

"Fuck you." Lisbet looked around."Anyway, did you see her? She looked like Chiron's description. You know, red hair, blue eyes, short, dressed like a lolita. Her name was Devica Starr, too." How did this Lisbet person know who Devi was? Devi looked around to the group.

"How do you know my name?" She whispered.

"Did you hear that?" The guy said.

"Yeah." The blonde looked around.

"We know you're here, if you just come out of your hiding place we won't hurt you or anything, we promise." She prodded under a bush.

"I've heard that so many times before, I swear." Lisbet grinned.

"Felix?" The blonde gestured to the guy.

"Didina?" Felix laughed.

"Just find her!" The two girls shouted. Felix looked around.

"You know my name." Devi stood up.

"Ah, so there's the thief." Didina snatched her wallet back.

"How do you know my name? I've never met you." Devi challenged.

"Chiron, the centaur and activities director of Camp Half-Blood told us." Lisbet said casually.

"Wait, it's real? My, my mom told me about it but I thought she was high or something, but it's real, and I'm, I'm, a d-daughter of Apollo, I never believed it, but you say it's real, and, and..." Devi trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm Lisbet, a daughter of Hermes. Are you a runaway, cause if you are we can take you without hassle." Lisbet shrugged.

"And I am Felix, son of Nike." Felix smiled warmly. He was hot.

"Didina, daughter of Aphrodite." The blonde was beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm a runaway." Devi was in shock.

A few hours later, they were boarding a plane to New York.

"Well, Devi, are you coming?" Felix held out his hand.

"Of course." Devi walked past him onto the plane.

"Smooth." Commented Lisbet. The others got on the plane. The four of them took their seats. "I call window." She sat by the window. Devi sat next to her. Didina sat near the aisle. Felix had to sit in the other row. "So, Devs. Devi Dev. Devica BoBevica. Have you ever thought about how you're, ya know, dyslexic and ADHD? Well, it's helpful for us demigods." Lisbet said. "You can read ancient Greek, and react better to like attacks and stuff." Didina smiled. Felix was flirting with a girl in the other row.

"Well, we're here." Felix said as they came to Camp Half-Blood.

"That was the worst taxi ride of my life!" Devi complained.

"Get used to it, you'll have to a lot more." Felix said.

"Offering to hold my hand did not help, just saying." She muttered.

"I don't think a kiss will make it better, either. Why are you so focused on Devs, anyway? Almost every demigod girl loooooves you." Lisbet taunted.

"You know nothing!" Felix slapped her across her pale face.

"Asshole!" Lisbet shouted.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting." Chided Didina.

"It's hot out." Devi raised a black lace parasol.

"Lolita!" Sang Lisbet.

"Black alice!" Devi sang back.

"Gods, you guys!" Didina stormed into Camp Half-Blood. The group followed.

"You had no hassle bringing her here, right?" Chiron asked when the quartet came to him.

"On the way, there was a swarm of hydra." Didina complained

"But back it was easy peasy lemon squeezy." Lisbet sang. "Hey Didina, why did you choose to bring the biggest player in Camp Half-Blood here, anyway?"

"Shut up!" Didina blushed.

"Am I needed or not?" Added Felix.

"Not." Lisbet brushed him aside.

"So Devs, you said you're a daughter of Apollo?"

"Well, that makes things simple. Bring your things to the Apollo cabin." Chiron instructed.

"Um, right." Devi carried her things over to a field with several cabins.

"The shiny one." Lisbet had followed her over.

"Lis!" Devi turned around.

"Hey Devs, you wanna meet your siblings, doncha? They're in the cabin. I'll see you tonight, at the bonfire." Lisbet ran off to two other girls, one of them preppy, the other tomboyish.

"Welcome to your new life, Devica Starr." Devi murmured to herself. She sighed, then lugged her stuff into the golden cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Devica, aren't you?" A girl with pale blonde hair in two braids ran over to Devica. "I am Carmen, daughter of Apollo, obviously, and I'm the head of the cabin! Percy and Nico will show you the orientation film soon, so make sure you're here around 8 pm. I guess I should show you around, huh?"

Devi noted that Carmen was very perky, and seemed like someone who loved attention. "Okay, sure, let's go. Let me get a jacket." She walked to her bags and pulled out a lacy pink shrug.

"You should probably get a camp half blood tee shirt, too. Well, let's go!" Carmen leapt off her bed and pranced out the door, Devi following.

"So, this is the mess hall, where we eat! It's just south of Fireworks Beach. At every meal, you're supposed to give some of it to the gods, so remember that. Then there's the creek, near the climbing wall! There's lava, so be careful when climbing! Let's head to the strawberry fields!" She skipped off, and Devi ran after.

"So we pick strawberries here! And that's the arena, that's the armory, and those are the stables. Cross the creek to get to the big house, where we're going next!" Carmen grabbed Devi's hand and led her there. "See? And then those are the volleyball courts, and just behind them is Arts and crafts, and you can sort of see the ampitheatre in the distance! And _that_, dear Devica, is Thalia's pine on half blood hill. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, who was turned into a pine to protect the camp. She's a human again, but her tree is still there. She's now a hunter with Artemis. Oh, look, it's seven thirty! We should get back. Let's go! I'm going to meet up with Az at the volleyball courts, see you!" Carmen ran off. Devi sighed, and walked back to the cabins.

By the time she got there, it was 8:05. A 15-year-old emo boy with olive skin and black hair was laughing with a tall, hot, surfer guy.

"Remember when I asked if you could surf really well? It wasn't irrelevant at all, was it?" The emo kid looked triumphant.

"Yes, Nico, you've been telling me that for what, the past year?" So the emo kid was Nico. Devi guessed that the surfer was Percy.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Devi walked over.

"Oh no, it's fine. Orientation film, come on." Percy laughed.

"I'm-"

"Nico."

"Nice. You know Lisbet, who you came here with?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Did she... mention me at all?"

"No."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. Devi figured she should've just lied, but threw aside the idea. "Will you tell her?"

"Maybe."

They walked in silence.

"Oh look, we're here!" They came to the big house.

"Well, time for the film." Devi walked inside. Chiron and Dionysus sat around a table.

"You cheated!" They both held cards, and Dionysus looked enraged. Chiron looked slightly nervous. "You dirty cheater, why in Hades did you do that? Oh, Decima Starkey. Here with Rico and Peter."

"Um-" Devi started.

"No use, he gets everyone's name wrong." Percy muttered.

"Yo, seaweed brain! We have a date tonight, in case you haven't forgotten!" A girl with long blonde hair came in, wearing sweats.

"That's Annabeth." Nico said.

"Right. Bye." Percy and Annabeth left.

"Carmen showed me around the camp, so I know where everything is."

"Great." Dionysus said, "We won't have to do that."

"Show her the film."

They watched the film, Devica's eyes huge.

"That was my first reaction too." Nico laughed. "Tomorrow there's a capture the flag game. I'm gonna go stalk Lisbet." He got up and left.

"So, Devica, what did you think?" Chiron asked.

"Wow. So, now what?"

"You should probably unpack and meet the others in the cabin. Will Solace will want to meet you. Next year he'll be gone, and Youko Tanaka will take over. Might as well meet her, too." Chiron said.

"Okay. Thanks!" Devi nodded, and ran back to her cabin.

"Devi, nice to meet you!" A tall japanese girl was sitting on a bed. She wore a beige fake fur sweater, faded yellow boots, and black leggings. Her hair was long and braided. "I'm Youko."

"And I'm Will." A 21-year-old said.

"Daisy."

"Alice."

"Carmen, but we've met, remember?"

"John."

The entire cabin said their names.

"Great to meet you all." Devica said, smiling. Maybe Camp-Half-Blood wouldn't be bad at all.

**A/N: I took the Mary Sue test for Devica, and got 17. The website, ., says:**

**"17-21  
Probably not a Mary-Sue, although a character can go either way at this point. Fanfiction writers should pay attention to ensure that their characters aren't getting too Sue-ish. For an RPG or original fiction character, however, you're probably perfectly fine."**

**Then I took it for Percy.**

**I got a 93.**

**That means, Percy is an extreme Mary Sure. o.O**


End file.
